Hot Springs
by kuran kirito
Summary: Inuyasha x Sesshomaru in the springs
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha's Pov

I was relaxing in the hot spring. Letting the warm water soak through my sore bones. It was rare when you would see me and Sesshomaru go to a hot spring.

I sighed. It felt nice. I heard the door creak and open and then close. Footsteps were walking toward the spring. It was Sesshomaru.

He stepped into the spring and I heard him sigh. Water was splashing as he moved closer towards me. He finally settled in and I got to enjoy the peace.

Sesshomaru began to move the water again which totally pissed me off. I was about to say something when I felt Sesshomaru's soft, warm lips close to mine.

I was totally surprises when he stuck his tongue in my mouth. I tried to pull away but his grip was strong. He had gotten stronger over the years.

Finally he pulled away. We were both gasping. I felt his body on top of mine.

He leaned in close and placed his hands on my body. He slid them down causing me to moan. His hands rested on my penis and began to stroke it.

His mouth rested on my nipple and began to lick and suck. I moaned as his hand movement to faster.

"Stop."

I managed to rasp.

"We are going to dirty the water idiot."

But he didn't stop. Instead his speed got faster.

"Ah! I'm cumming! Ah! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I was completely drained. This was supposed to be a relaxing weekend. I was still panting when Sesshomaru pulled me into his lap. I was practically sitting on him. He slid under me and entered me.

My body was full of pain, pleasure, and passion. I could see that Sesshomaru was seeking lust just as I was. He moved me up and down slowly at first but as the minutes went by he got faster and faster.

It was pure pleasure. I held onto him so that I wouldn't fall back in pleasure. His penis was also getting bigger and harder inside me. As if it was swelling up to shoot out a big load.

"Sesshomaru.. I can't .. Cumming ... AHHHHHHHHH!"

He hadn't responded to me but I could hear that he was moaning and groaning as well.

"Inuyasha! AH! You feel so good!"

As he said this he went faster. He thrusting his hips up and down like a machine. We were moving together in rhythum. We both fit perfectly next to each other. I love his face while he was in ecstasy.

"AH! AH! I can't take it anymore Sesshomaru! I'm gonna cum!

"Me too Inuyasha! Together! Now!"

At the end of his sentence, we both came. Releasing what ever we had been holding back for a while. He came a load and i could feel it filling me to the brim. After cumming we both lay there in the water looking up at the night sky.

Sesshomaru turned his head to look at me. I sat up and he did as well.

"Are you ready for round 2? He asked in a seductive voice.

With that being said I smiled and smacked him upside his head.

"OW!" He exclaimed. "What was that for?"

" For dirtying me and the water!How the fuck are we gonna explain this?"

"We don't."

With a grunt I stood up and got out of the dirty, warm water but not without wincing.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?"

"I'm going to take a shower! If We get caught I'm letting you take the blame."

"But what am I going to say?"

" You masturbated too much! I shouted and let the door slam behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

SESSHOMARU POV

I saw Inuyasha and went and attack him. I felt like a bear but I was at my limits. I touched his body which made me extremely excited. My hands were moving up and down his body, slightly brushing my fingers over his nipple.

"What are you doing?"

He asked me but I didn't answer. My mind was just on sex,sex,SEX. I put my hand over his penis, rubbing it to make him moan and feel pleasure. I turned him around and smashed my lips against his. My tongue sprang out tangling with his and exploring the rest of his mouth. I untie his robe and let my hands explore his body. My hands grabbed his nipples twisting and teasing. I traveled with my lips down his body. I stopped at his nipples to tease with my tongue. He moaned and groaned and i felt both of our penises growing harder. I traveled down again moving to his penis. I rubbed the bulge in the underwear and decided to take them off. I slid his underwear down and let his cock be shown. I slid my mouth over it and moved up and down. It was slick with pre-cum. he moaned louder saying my name and holding my head. Inuyasha moaned louder and louder and I know he was close to cumming. I stopped. I've reached my limits. I stood up and took my robe off and looked down at Inuyasha. I bent down and suck my hard cock in his tiny asshole. He moaned really loud as I took his virginity.

"Sesshomaru!" Said Inuasha. "Sesshomaru! Ugh! Ahhh! Ahh! Sesshomaru!..."

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha's angry voice got me out of my daze.

"Your nose is bleeding you idiot."

Fuck it all a fucking dream!


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru came from behind Inuyasha and grabbed him. His hands were moving up and down his body. He was breathing heavy in his ear. My heart began to race and Inuyasha felt his face flush. Inuaysha felt him untie his robe.

Inuyasha came to his senses and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand, " What are you doing?" He whispered.

Sesshomaru didn't answer him. Instead he brushed his fingers over his nipple. His other hand reached down and he held it there. He tuned Inuyasha over and crush his lips against his. Their tongues, sticky and hot, were tangling in their mouths. Sesshomaru untied Inuyasha's robe and moved his lips down Inuyasha's body. He licked his nipples, sucking like a newborn pup.

"Ow! you bit me!"

Sesshomaru looked at him with his golden eyes which was now red with lust. He made his way down finally resting at my penis, which was now hot and stiff. He slid Inuyasha's underwear down letting my penis stand up. He attacked it with his mouth. I was close to cumming but he stopped. Inuyasha looked at him and realized that Sesshomaru was taking off his robe, his hard cock sticking out. He came over to Inuyasha and grabbed him with force. He thrust into Inuyasha finally letting him cum.

* * *

><p>I THANK THESE ONE-SHOTS TO MY BEST BUD Midnite Rose 09<p> 


End file.
